


They Said Yes

by jas_onlyhuman119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel asking the reader out, Gen, Genderless reader-insert, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of the Winchester boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine giving Castiel dating advise without realizing he's asking about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I recently came back from a conference in Tacoma and I met some incredible people. They're LGBTQ supporters and they helped me remember why I wanted to start writing in different pairings/different sexual orientations the first place. I started writing them because I wanted everyone, whatever their sexual orientation, to have a reader-insert that they could read and not feel like... I don't know how they feel, but I definitely don't want them to feel negative in anyway. Like they don't belong in the reader/writers world.
> 
> I don't even know if this is helping anyone by having all of these different pairings, but gosh, I sure hope it is.
> 
> Sorry, this is a tiny rant.
> 
> If you're wondering why I haven't written any female/female stories yet, it's because no one has ever asked for them, so... ask if you want one. Or if you know someone that wants one, tell me and show them to my page or whatever.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Imagine giving Castiel dating advise without realizing he's asking about you.

(y/n) was in the kitchen making chili and cornbread for dinner, using their mom's recipe. The chili was bubbling away on the stove, while the cornbread got it's golden brown top in the oven. At the same time, (y/n) was preparing (fav. filling) pie for dessert; Dean never complained about (fav. filling) pie.

(y/n) was bouncing back and forth between mixing the filling and playing with the homemade pie bottom. Over the loud music, they never heard Castiel fly in. So when they turned around from stirring the chili, (y/n) gasped and quickly grabbed the chef's knife sitting on the counter.

"Damn it, Cas," (y/n) groaned, switching off hunter mode. They moved over to the music dock and shut it off as Cas said,

"Hello, (y/n), I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay," (y/n) mumbling, taking a deep breath. "What'd you need, Cas?"

"May I speak with you?"

"We're speaking now, Cas." (y/n) smiled as they went back to mixing the pie filling.

"Right…" Cas stood by the kitchen counter awkwardly. (y/n) noticed and gestured for him to take a seat right at the kitchen isle, in front of (y/n).

"Okay, now, what's on your mind?"

"How do you go about asking someone out on a date?"

(y/n) froze. Their hands immediately stopped working with the filling, slight disappointment in their eyes as they moved to fixing up the lattice top of the pie. However, being a hunter allowed (y/n) to hide their feelings well.

"Oh," (y/n) said adorably. "Cassie has a crush?"

Castiel looked intensely at (y/n) as he said, "Yes, I am intrigued by a certain individual."

(y/n) was slightly more crushed as Cas looked at them, but covered it up with a smile and a question.

"So… who are they? Another angel, demon, vamp, hunter…"

"A hunter."

Damn, I must know them, (y/n) thought.

"Okay, there are two main ways to get into the heart of a hunter, not an easy task, by the way. Any who, it's through booze and/or food."

"Alcohol and food?"

"Yeah, but that's not the case all the time. Ummm…"

Damn, why does this have to be so unfair? (y/n) thought. Why does he have to do that cute head tilt with those questioning puppy eyes? I like Castiel, but he likes someone else AND they're a hunter. They're probably good looking, smart, kickass, and—STOP IT, (y/n). You should be happy for Castiel so help the angel out.

"(y/n)?" Cas called out again. "(y/n), are you alright?"

"Hm? Sorry, Cas, got lost in my own head. Anyway, um, right, booze and food. In Dean's case, he loves whiskey so I wouldn't be surprised if someone bought him a nice bottle." (y/n) explained, going to take out the cornbread and throwing the pie crust.

"So, I should buy a bottle of whiskey and ask… them out." Man, Castiel is not going to reveal the identity of this hunter.

"Well, it depends on what the person likes. Sam and Dean like beer and whiskey. Others like rum and beer. Personally, I like vodka."

"Hm," Cas said thoughtfully. "But what about food? Why food?"

"Because hunters are always on the road. Most of the time, there isn't enough time to just enjoy a nice home cooked meal. What's a good example?" (y/n) thought as they took the chili off the stove.

"What is your favorite meal, (y/n)?" The angel asked curiously.

"Oh, that's easy. (fav. Food) with a side of (side dish)."

"Why do you like it?"

"Because… (explain)." (y/n) explained with a smile.

"I see. So I should purchase some sort of alcoholic beverage and make (fav. Food)."

(y/n) laughed. "Like I said, Cas. It depends on the person. Oh, and don't forget to be yourself."

"Alright," Cas said confidently as he stood. "Thank you for the advise. I must go now, (y/n), I have much to plan."

(y/n) sighed as Castiel left. They missed their chance with Cas. Even though, it probably wouldn't have worked out.

I mean, (y/n) thought, an angel and hunter. It was ludicrous.

Their lines of work would always get in the way. One of them was bound to die one day. Though Cas died like twice, (y/n) still hasn't died and there was no hope of coming back.

"(y/n)! We're home." The boys shouted.

I can cry when I go to bed, (y/n) thought lastly as they smiled at the boys.

Over the next month, Castiel popped in and out of the bunker to help with cases and occasionally use the bunker's kitchen. When that happened, he always had armfuls of ingredients to make (fav. Food) and made sure (y/n) wasn't in the bunker. But, come on, who doesn't love (fav. Food).

The following week, (y/n) left the bunker by themselves to help a fellow hunter with a vampire problem. They returned four days later with a bruised shoulder, sprained ankle, and a machete that needed major sharpening.

Should've sharpened it before I left, (y/n) thought, grimacing as they took off their jacket.

A loud crash came from the kitchen followed by a very defeated sounding 'no.' (y/n) walked to the kitchen. They saw everything dirtied by food splatters, broken plates, and spills of something or other with a very frustrated Castiel standing in the middle of it.

"Castiel," said angel whipped his head to (y/n). "What's going on?" He let out a very long groan as he smacked his head against the counter.

(y/n) walked over to the angel placing a hand on his shoulder. He then brought his arms up to cover his head, clearly embarrassed that he was caught. (y/n) rubbed Cas' shoulder and asked again. 

Castiel mumbled incoherently, almost as if he were explaining something.

"What?" (y/n) asking, now even more confused. Cas lifted his head, pointed at the… messy counter, and glared at the dish that sat there.

(y/n) looked the counter and saw a very odd dish that looked vaguely like (fav. Food). They smiled at the dish and saw the paper that was under it. (y/n) carefully lifted the dish and placed it on the side. The paper had a dark ring of… you weren't sure what it was, around the messy, scribbled hand writing.

"Will you go out on a date with me, (y/n)? - Castiel"

The message read.

"Did you make this?" (y/n) asked as they pointed to the dish, completely surprised.

"Yes," Castiel sighed. "Well, no. I asked Dean and Sam to try the second dish and they ran to their rooms saying it was not cooked all the way. By the fifth attempt, they locked themselves in their rooms and put up sigils."

"What happened to the first batch?"

"It was charred, unsalvageable." Cas sighed again before finally looking at (y/n). "I wanted to ask you on a date after you came home from your hunt."

Castiel goes onto explain that once you were done eating, he'd take the dish back to the kitchen. Then you'd read his message and, hopefully, say yes.

"But the dish wasn't ready!" Cas complained, disappointed his plan didn't work. "Now, you will… reject my date because… I am unable to make your favorite dish."

(y/n)'s heart was breaking. Castiel was so broken up about not make that stupid dish. For goodness sake, he thought you were going to turn him down.

Castiel felt (y/n) behind him, wrapping their arms around his waist.

"Yes," Cas heard, knowing what was coming next. "I'll go out with you."

"I understand. I'll-. Wait, you said yes."

"Of course, I said yes. Cas, the booze and food… think about it like… old fashion courting. The gifts were optional, but nice."

"The gifts showed that the man could provide for the woman."

"Exactly, but now of days, it's unnecessary. However," (y/n) said seriously. "You forgot the one thing I told you not to forget."

"What?"

"Castiel, you forgot to be yourself." (y/n) smiled warmly as they brushed powder off his cheek. "You forgot to be my angel, which means you should've asked me in your own angel way- bluntly."

"I will never forget that." Cas declared. "However, I did buy," Cas reached over to a paper bag pulling out-. "(fav. Flavor) vodka."

"Ah, you really are my angel." (y/n) smiled as they kissed Castiel's still powdery cheek.

* To the snooping Winchesters *

"(y/n) said yes." Sam whispered to Dean.

"They said yes." Dean smiled. "But we are never letting Cas cook ever again."

"Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> So so many mistakes the first time. I am so sorry for that. It should be good now, but if you find more, please let me know.


End file.
